Futuro Rey
by xThexNothingx
Summary: El antiguo Rey ha sido asesinado, y ahora el proximo es buscado por todos sus seguidos. Conseguiran 4 jovenes evitar que esto suceda?


**Capitulo I: La equivocacion**

**Por alguna extraña razon odiaba la idea de que su madre fuera a tener otro bebe, sentia como si ese nuevo niño trajera a su vida problemas, aunque no sabia como explicarlo y su madre decia que aquello que el estaba sintiendo no eran mas que simples celos de un niño por el hecho de que ya no seria hijo unico, lo que lo hacia enojar mas aun. Algo ofendido, recordando las palabras de su madre se sento en uno de los bancos frente a la sala en la que minutos antes habia entrado su madre junto a su padre. Dio un largo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.**

**Mucha gente decia que el era un pequeño muy maduro para su edad, cuatro años, trataba y hablaba como una persona mas adulta a la de su corta edad, pero aquella vez se estaba comportando sin duda como lo que era, un pequeño niño. Por un momento penso en salir corriendo del lugar, escapar, pero luego penso que aquello seria dejarle las cosas mas faciles a su nuevo hermano. Estaba decidido, apenas su hermano pudiera hablar y hacer cosas le daria pelea, mientras tanto haria todo lo posible por llamar la atencion.**

**La puerta de la sala se abrio y por ella salio el padre del niño,sonriente, se acerco a su hijo alli sentado de brazos cruzados y se sento a su lado.**

**-Troy...no hay razon para que estes enojado...- Le dijo mirandolo fijamente, el pequeño, Troy, se volteo para no mirarlo, pudo entonces notar que cerca de alli se encontraba un extraño hombre vestido por completo de negro y con una capucha que le tapaba la cabezxa. Detras de este noto que habia alguien mas, pero no alcanzaba a verle. ALgo asustado e intimidado por quella extraña figura se volvio hacia su padre nuevamente.**

**-Cuando... cuando voy a poder verle?- Cuestiono, con la fija idea de dejar de estar tan cerca de aquell extraño individuo.**

**-Ahora mismo si estas listo- Respondio su padre, los ojos verdes de Troy brillaron al momento que una curiosa sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia la sala a ver al nuevo bebe. Un instante antes de entrar troy se volvio hacia donde estaba el encapuchado, pero al fijarse ya no se encontraba alli, por un momento Troy penso que quizas lo habia imagino... o es que se habia marchado?**

**En un pasillo cercano a aquel el hombre de negro se encontraba parado, su rostro no se veia por la capucha, tampoco sus manos pues llevaba puestos unos guantes. Al lado suyo habia un joven morocho de ojos azules, algo palido, el cual lo observaba en silencio esperando que este hablara primero, en sus ojos habia un brillo especial, como el del filo de una espada. De momento se levanto quedando entonces mas a la estatura de su compa4ero aunque se notara sin duda que el encapuchado era mucho mas alto. **

**Comprendiendo que no le diria una palabra el joven morocho decidio sacar el tema de conversacion al fin.**

**-Hay que ir a buscarle, no?- El otro asintio - Voy y lo..- Su acompañante le detuvo levantando una mano, el morocho se sobresalto y se callo.**

**-Espera mejor que salga...- Le dijo hablando por primera vez despues de largas horas.**

**Se fue a sentar entonces un poco mas lejos del pasillo donde el niño se habia sentado antes, el morocho lo miro algo preocupado, sabia que su compañero estaba algo nervioso, de hecho el tambien lo estaba, no tanto pero un poco. Las cosas se habian dado de aqeulla manera y no habia manera de vovler las cosas atras. El destino le habia mandado a hacer tal cosa y ya no habia arrepentimiento que valiera, si no llevaban a aquel pequeño todo estaria perdido... para ellos por lo menos.**

**-Y si resulta que no es..?- El joven encapuchado se volteo a 'mirarlo'.**

**-Matare a Devon si no lo es...- **

**El joven morocho se quedo un instante pensando en aquellas palabras, luego de unos segundos se marcho directo al pasillo donde habia estado el pequeño Troy sentado minutos antes. Se sento justamente en el mismo lugar y se quedo alli esperando que saliera nuevamente.**

**Veinte minutos despues la espera se termino al momento que el pequeño saco su melena rubia por la puerta. Estaba apunto de sentarse cuando descubrio que su lugar habia sido acupado por aquel hombre desconocido. Miro hacia atras y vio que su padre no lo estaba cuidado, por lo que se acerco un poco mas y con cara de enojado decidio hablarle.**

**-Te haz sentado en MI lugar...- Dijo, mirandolo duramente, demaciado para un chico de su edad, lo que causo gracia al morocho, el cual luego de un instante dejo las risas y miro para todos lados, como buscando algo. Incluso se levanto para buscarlo, pero al parecer todo fue en vano.**

**-Pero si yo aqui no veo que este anotado tu nombre... de que hablas? Como te llamas?... quizas lo vi y no me di cuenta...-**

**-Mis padres no me dejan hablar con desconocidos- Fue todo lo que le respondio Troy. El joven sentado rio por lo bajo.**

**-Si yo te conozco, solo que no recuerdo tu nombre...-**

**-Demuestramelo...-Lo desafio Troy, el joven se levanto de su asiento e hizo ademan de irse. **

**-No tengo ganas..- Dijo con vagueza - Estoy cansado de esperar aqui... me haces un favor?- Troy lo miro interesado y asintio - Felicita a tus padres por el nuevo niño de mi parte...- Los ojos de Troy se abrieron notoriamente.**

**-Como... como sabes que tengo un nuevo hermano?- Le pregunto.**

**-No te digo? yo lo se todo... te conozco...-**

**-Mientes!- Le recrimino señalandolo con un dedo de forma acusadora- Tu no sabes como me llamo...-**

**El morocho parecio vencido, en su rostro se formo una mueca algo extraña. Era increible, un niño de 4 años era mejor que el? Troy sonrio al ver la cara de aquel hombre, sabia que lo habia atrapado. Los ojos azules del joven mayor se fijaron en su compañero, quien nuevamente estaba apoyado como antes, observando la escena. Entonces como si una aguja le hubiera pinchado dio un pequeño salto y se volteo hacia el niño parado frente suyo.**

**-Por supuesto que se tu nombre!- Le comento satisfecho de si mismo. - Tu nombre es Troy!- Le dijo señalandole la cara, el pequeñp Troy dio un suspiro como si se sintiera derrotado y observo fijamente al joven que esta frente a el.**

**-Como lo sabes!- dijo sin creerselo.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, yo se todo...- Se burlo.**

**-Mmmmm...deberia creerte? Como te llamas?-**

**-Yo? ... bueno, mi nombre es Musda...si, Musda...- Le acerco una mano en señal de saludo, Troy la tomo y sonrio.**

**Se soltaron al mismo tiempo las manos y el morocho volvio a sentarse ante la mirada del bajito.**

**-Dime Mus..-Le llamo algo avergonzado. El aludido lo miro. -Si tanto sabes...dime, tienes idea alguna si la cafeteria esta abierta a estas horas?- 'Musda' lo observo sorprendido, luego se fijo en su reloj.**

**-No lo se... quieres que vayamos a ver?- Troy asintio con una gran sonrisa en la cara y tomo de la mano al morocho.**

**Fueron hacia el asensor y lo llamaron, esperaron a que llegara y cuando lo hizo subieron. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano las detuvo, el joven vestido de negro subio. Troy parecio asustarse, y sin que este se diera cuenta el morocho le dijo algo entre dientes, a lo que el otro respondio encogiendose de hombros. Llegaron finalmente a la planta baja y los tres abandonaron el asensor. A Troy le parecio que su 'compañero' le pasaba algo en mano al otro, pero no estuvo seguro de que fuera cierto.**

**Musda empujo a Troy hasta donde estaba la cafeteria, evitando todo el rato que se volteara a mirar al otro otro que en esos momento abandonaba la clinica. No les llamo la atencion el hecho de que la cafeteria se encontrara cerrada, sin embargo no pudieron evitar sentirse desilusionados.**

**-Mus...- Le llamo Troy tirando del saco de este.- Tienes idea de si hay algun lugar para comer aqui cerca?- Musda sonrio y asintio.**

**-Quieres que te lleve?- Troy asintio efusivamente.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces entonces los dos jovenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se encaminaron hacia un auto descapotable rojo que estaba alli estacionado. Musda ayudo a Troy a subir y luego el tambien lo hizo, puso el auto en marcha y salio de alli. **

**Anduvieron un par de minutos en silencio, mientras Troy observaba todo a su alrededor. Musda observaba todo el tiempo por el espejo retrovisor algo nervioso, Troy lo noto entonces y se volteo hacia atras para ver que era lo que tenato preocupaba al morocho. Nunca debio hacerlo, al momento que su cabeza estuvo lo suficiente girada como para ver el asiento de atras noto que algo se movia y levantaba, era el hombre vestido de negro que antes habia aparecido. Troy se asusto y grito, pero fue callado por el encapuchado de un golpe en la cara. **

**-No debiste golpearlo asi...- Le recrimino el morocho. El otro joven se saco la capucha para de esta manera dejar ver su cabello marron y unos ojos negros profundos. Tenia la mirada prendida en la nuca tapada por pelo de su compañero de trabajo, sonrio como haciendose el inocente y le dijo que doblara.**

**-Por fin hemos llegado...- Respondio el castaño evitando el comentario del morocho, el cual freno y tomando a Troy en brazos bajo del auto. **

**El otro le siguio y fue hacia la puerta de una gran casa, la cual tenia aspecto de estar deshabitada. Tenia todas las ventanas tapadas, como para evitar que siquiera una gota de luz entrara en ella, y no cabia duda de que estaba muy sucia.**

**Entraron y Musda dejo a Troy en un sillon. El joven castaño paso de largo por el salon y fue directo hacia una de las habitaciones. **

**La respiracion del niño era todo lo que se escuchaba entonces en toda la sala, el joven morocho tenia los ojos fijos en el, com osi esperara algo, aunque nisiquiera el sabia exactamente que era. El silencio fue roto entonces por los gritos de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo.**

**-Ahora me diras...- Se escucho la voz del castaño.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien... pero sueltamente que me lastimas...-Le respondia otra voz, lo cual se escuchaba algo asustada. **

**Aparecieron entonces dos figuras, una Musda la reconocio como su compañero de trabajo, a la otra no consigio verla muy bien, pero estaba seguro por la voz que era Devon.**

**Devon, era conocido por todos como el profeta, el era quien habia mandado a los dos jovenes en busca del niño, pues lo habia visto en un sueño. **

**-Es el?- Pregunto el castañ impaciente. Devon se acerco hacia Troy y toco su mano, cerrando los ojos concentrado. Pudo ver entonces como se veria en el futuro, como seria dentro de unos años y noto que no...ese no era el joven que habia visto en su sueño. El castaño parecio presentir que algo no estaba bien y se acerco a averiguar.**

**-Ma...Marcus...-Dijo Devon con la voz entrecortada, el castaño hizo una seña a Musda y este cerrando los ojos y con suma concentracion saco de su mano una espada.**

**-Que ocurre Devon?-**

**-El... el no es el elegido...-Dijo Devon abriendo los ojos y mirando al hombre que tenia parado al lado.**

**-Que haz dicho?-**

**-El...el no es el joven con el que soñe, sin duda te haz confundido...- Explico Devon y dio un paso hacia atraz provocando que Marcus fuera uno para adelante.**

**-Tu entiendes lo que me estas diciendo?- Le pregunto amenazadoramente el castaño - Tu sabes lo que yo he hecho para traer a este mocoso aqui?- Devon trago saliva - Yo me arriesgue a hacer lo que nadie ha hecho..si no traigo al nuevo elegido me cortaran la cabeza...-**

**-Tendras que buscar al verdadero elegido...-**

**-No tengo tiempo... me estan buscando Devon!-**

**-En.. entonces?-**

**-Pagaras por esto...- Le dijo acercando la espada al cuello de este.**

**-Marcus...piensalo bien, si.. si me matas nunca podras saber quien es el elegido...-**

**-Ya no me importa.. si yo muero tu tambien lo haras..- **

**Se lanzo contra Devon pero este se corrio evitando que le clavara la espada directo en el corazon, agarro al pequeño Troy mientras coemnzaba a correr por el pasillo.**

**-Suelta al niño!- Grito el morocho observando la escena desde un costado.**

**Marcus corrio tras Devon, pero este casa vez que intentaba clavarle la espada en algun sitio se apartaba, llegaron hasta una escalera la cual Devon subio lo mas rapido que pudo al tiempo que intentaba despertar a Troy, el cual finalmente abrio los ojos cuando Devon resvalo y cayo, con Troy en brazos. Marcus aprovecho el momento en que Devon tenia las defenzas bajas para clavarle la espada en medio de la espalda. Devon escupio sangre frente a los ojos de Troy quien miraba la escena aterrado, Marcus dio un paso hacia adelante y Troy consiguio verlo en parte.**

**-Te arrepentiras...- Le dijo entonces Devon coin las ultimas fuerzas que tenia a Marcus, luego se tanteo la espalda y como por arte de magia y ante los ojos atonitos de Marcus quien no comprendia que estaba haciendo saco la espada y se la alcanzo al niño. -Sostenla siempre fuerte niño- Le dijo a Troy al momento que una luz se hacia en el lugar y ellos dos desaparecian ante los ojos de un desconcertado Marcus.**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

Notas de Autora: Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esto , espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**No se que les parece, es solo un piloto, quiero saber como es tomada la historia para ver si seguirla o no...**

**Espero comentarios y todo lo que venga. pues sera bien recibido.**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**The Nothing**


End file.
